The disclosure relates to carpentry and, more particularly, to articles and methods for concealed attachment of grooved surface members to structural members.
Conventionally, deck planks or other sheathing members have been attached to joists or similar support members by a plurality of securing or anchoring members, such as nails or screws, driven downward through the top of a plank, such as a wood or composite board, and into the top surface of a supporting beam, such as a joist or ledger board. Although the concept is simple, professional quality installation using this approach requires a high degree of precision, significant time expenditure, and sometimes leads to a flawed result. In particular, planks must be carefully aligned to achieve desirable aesthetic as well as functional results, for example, secure attachment and uniform spacing or parallelism with gaps of proper size for surface drainage and for appearance. Also, the insertion of the nails or screws must be performed carefully to ensure proper penetration of the joist, which will be concealed from view by the overlying wood board at the time of insertion, in order to achieve optimal attachment. This process is time consuming and requires some skill.
Even if the installation is performed properly, the securing member's penetration of the upper surface of the plank leaves the plank with a pock-marked appearance and prone to rot and weather damage, which severely decreases the longevity of the deck. In addition, the nail or screws may work loose and protrude from the upper surface of the planks, which poses a risk of injury to users of the deck. Penetration of the top of the plank decreases the integrity of the plank and thus the deck as a whole, and increases the risk of injury.
These and other problems have spurred on numerous advancements in the field. For instance, an improved deck plank fastening system includes fasteners that attach to a side surface of the plank and a top surface of the joist using nails or screws. Such designs facilitate uniform spacing or parallelism of planks by providing tabs or vertically oriented flanges that engage adjacent planks. The tabs facilitate installation by locating the points of penetration at more readily visible and accessible positions. The fasteners improve the longevity of the resulting deck by repositioning the point of penetration to the side of the plank, which is less prone to weathering. In addition, the tabs reduce the risk of injury to the user of the deck by hiding the nails or screws below the surface. Also, the hidden fasteners improve the aesthetic appeal of the deck.
Many other improvements and permutations have been conceived in this field, including the provision of deck planks with side grooves for receiving the teeth or tabs of hidden fasteners. Such improvements have specific advantages in specific circumstances, but have not foreclosed innovation in the field. For example, different sizes and types of grooved planks require distinct sizes and configurations of hidden fasteners. The broad variety of possible fasteners to be purchased can make installation of grooved planks both confusing and costly.